Movable barrier operators of various kinds are known in the art and include, for example, so-called garage door openers. Movable barrier operators typically serve to facilitate the automated movement of one or more corresponding movable barriers (such as, but not limited to single panel and segmented garage doors, rolling shutters, pivoting and sliding gates, arm guards, and so forth). In many cases such movable barrier operators are responsive to a remotely sourced control signal (or signals) to institute such activity.
Some movable barrier operators (such as some so-called jack shaft operators) make use of in-line helical reduction mechanisms to reduce the output speed provided by the operator motor while increasing the corresponding rotational torque that is available to move the corresponding movable barrier. Such reduction mechanisms, being in-line with the motor, necessitate a relatively lengthy movable barrier operator. This can lead to installation problems when sufficient space to accommodate the combined length of the motor and the reduction mechanism is unavailable.
Many such movable barrier operators also include a hand-operated chain hoist to permit hand-based manipulation of the movable barrier when such is desired. When using an in-line helical reduction mechanism as described above, however, this chain may be necessarily disposed at some lateral distance from the drive mechanism that couples the movable barrier operator to the movable barrier. In some cases, this unfortunately places the chain into the opening of the movable barrier. Such placement can cause various problems and inconveniences and often necessitates storing the chain in, for example, a suspended bag or the like.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.